Paragon
by Pride-Nom
Summary: Madara awakened the rinnegan but his actions destroyed Asura's cycle leaving Naruto with a severly impaired physical health to ever hope of leaving a normal life let alone become a shinobi. Follow the epic adventure of Naruto discovering the art of fuinjutsu, his uzumaki heritage and recovering all stolen documents to rebuild his clan. Hinata and Neji switch birth parents, NaruHina


**I'm not aiming on bringing Boruto characters here, or making Naruto a Minato copy. Nevertheless, Kara and Toneri seem to be major players to let Zetsu and Madara do as they wish, so I will drop them in the 'big' picture somehow.**

**Canon nerfed other clans to favor the Uchiha, I will remedy that as well as giving other villages competent elites and genin of their own. Chunin exams are gonna be packed.**

**Minato is just a nerd here and Kushina knows very little fuinjutsu since Uzushio was attacked when she too young than canon. Only Minato knows she is an Uzumaki and both are just civilians. No shinobi experience for them, they were too OP in canon.**

**As I write this, only**_** "what is an adventure fic without a bunch of hurdles?" **_**is what kept circling in my mind. this prologue is only 800 words, the rest actual chaps would be at least 4k**

**I desperately need a Beta to help me review my dialogue and grammar. Yes, that's my shame. PM me if you wish to help (^_^).**

* * *

**x0x**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: Kings**

Within this well crafted board exists three major players, each of them either aware or suspects the existence of the other.

All three of them possess untold power and resources, but none of them dared to confront the other, as though bidding their time and stacking more resources.

The oldest of the three players was a mysterious powerful being. His identity is unknown even to the inner members of his organization. The only person who has ever seen him was his most trusted second in command Jigen, who he had gifted the kāma mark and is the one responsible in strengthening their army of enhanced super humans.

The second was the elusive black Zetsu, created by an Otsutsuki in hopes of freeing her someday. Zetsu has been gathering information and attempted many times to recreate the Rinnegan. After 1000 years of fruitless attempts, he had succeeded with the latest reincarnation of Indra known as Madara, the result being Asura's line of reincarnation being destroyed and its would've been reincarnation severely physically impaired. Zetsu was always wary of Madara realizing his schemes, but they were all well covered and the army of white Zetsu is still increasing.

The third power resided in the moon, despite having no eyes, it felt as though he could gaze at the entire planet from the moon. He never bothered to create an army, choosing to observe as he waited for a pure enough byakugan that would enable him to awaken the ultimate dojutsu, to control the weapons left by their ancestor and the clansmen who died in the civil war.

Despite all three of them desiring to destroy the other, they all shared a common greater enemy. They one who wins the war between the three would grow to be stronger than either after assimilating the power and means of the other two.

The resources and armies might seem like a ridiculous joke to face the monster coming, but due to the constant modifications and improvements, they grow stronger and more powerful every day.

These powers exist in secret, avoiding the attention of the normal shinobi and prefer never to associate itself with shinobi and human affairs, keeping the secrets of their powers away from their enemies and it has been that way for many so centuries.

Well, until **HE** came that is, a factor that disrupted the entire balance.

* * *

**A/N: **please read these as there are important things that I altered and explained for you to understand and avoid confusion later.

**Chakra concept;**

**Mental** and** Physical energy** are two aspects which when combined create** stamina**. If a person is able to convert the stamina into a raw form of energy, they produce **chakra**.

**Physical energy** has many forms and names, ranging from **Vitality**,** life force **and **Yang chakra**. Despite being used interchangeably, all three are quite different from the other but still intimately connected.

**Mental energy **is also known as** Spiritual energy **and** Yin chakra. **

The growth of either of the two results in the increase in both quality and quantity of chakra, Physical energy increases through training of the body, while mental energy increases by meditation, gained experience or extreme emotions.

Mental energy is extremely hard to increase for most, which is why most have an easy time increase their chakra by training physically and increase their physical energies instead.

The Uchiha clan members have an advantage in growing their mental energy. As the descendants of Indra Otsutsuki, the eldest son of Hagoromo who inherited his father's powerful eyes and powerful mental energy, the powers of the Uchiha greatly grows with their emotions and mental states compared to any other shinobi.

While those that have descended from Asura, experience tremendous growth through physical training compared to all others, since they inherited the power of the body, brimming with physical energy.

* * *

**x0x**

* * *

**I know** **the Indra and Uchiha's part might seem confusing but take the fact that whenever an Uchiha faces emotional trauma, his sharingan evolves to MS, and the susanoo grows stronger and more complete with emotions. Stronger/deeper emotion (mental condition) equals stronger sharingan and chakra.**


End file.
